Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1
The first season of Orlando: The City Beautiful. The series is about 17 high school students going through all of the drama that regular high schoolers go through every single day. The series takes place during the Fall 2012/Spring 2013 School Year. The first episode premired on June 9, 2012 on Degrassi, and premired on June 10, 2012 on Orlando. The Orlando 2 month summer event started in June, and end in August. The fall specials will start in October and end in December The fanfiction series is on both the Orlando Wiki and Degrassi Wiki. Main Characters Juniors (Grade 11) *David Lambert as Trevor Armstrong- an athlete whos confused by his sexuality. *Mitchel Musso as Frankie Martin- a bicurious popular guy that loves to party. *Lucy Hale as Molly Anderson- an artistic girl that cuts herself. *Kristen Stewart as May Scott- a lonely girl getting the shock of her life. *Miley Cyrus as Randi Rhodes- a queen bee that loves to cause drama. *Tyler Possy as Donovan Barnett- a loner thats targetted by the popular ones. *Asher Book as Travis Moore- a ladies man that doesn't understand love. (Season 1.5) Sophomores (Grade 10) *Demi Lovato as Ramona Peterson- A overacheiver who is struggling with child abuse. *Elizabeth Gillies as Kayla Palmero- a musically talented girl that struggles with pregnancy. *Josh Hutcherson as Nathaniel Meyers- a closeted bisexual that is afriad to come out. *Avan Jogia as Seth Evans- an actor that's clueless about love. *AnnaSophia Robb as Delilah Benson- a lesbian with a religious family. Freshmen (Grade 9) *Cody Simpson as Damon Wells- a friendly guy who struggles with an eating disorder. *Luke Pasqualino as Daniel Smith- a bad boy who is currently in foster care. *Ryan Newman as Rebecca Hudson - a popular, wealthy girl that wants to lose her virginity. *Greyson Chance as Liam Hudson - rebecca's twin brother who scared to reveal his feelings. *Bella Thorne as Cassie Stark- a dyslexic girl that hates being picked on. Recurring Characters Adults *Amy Adams as Elizabeth Underwood- a great teacher with bad dating experience. *Ryan Reynolds as Blake Hudson- a young teacher that doesn't get love. Seniors *Alice Greczen as Maive Peterson- Ramona's abusive older sister. Juniors *Chelsea Tavares as Savannah McCullen- a rich girl that will do anything to get what she wants. *Taylor Mosmen as Jo Ferrin- a homophobic girl that is hated by almost everyone. *Max Ehrich as Jacob Morales- a bad boy with a heart of gold. *Alexander Ludwig as JC Chambers- Frankie's best friend since elementary school. *Aree Davis as Skyler Montgomery- a popular cheerleader who wants to persue her dreams. *Hayden Panettiere as Alberta Arquette- a religious girl that dislikes the popular ones. Sophomores *Drew Garrett as Jamie Huntzberry- Kayla's boyfriend from another school who thinks hes a teen father. *Victoria Justice as Quinn Rodriguez- a kind girl with embarrassing secrets. *Tyler James Williams as Jayden Patterson- an aspiring rapper that dislikes sports. Freshmen *Lia Marie Johnson as Chloe Valentine- a popular girl who's life changes. *Dee Dee Davis as Latisha Montgomery- Skylers younger sister. *Samantha Boscarino as Samantha Bradley- a spoiled rich girl that always gets what she want. Trivia *The first episode Everybody Talks was origionally suppose to air on June 8, but got changed a day later because it wasn't ready yet *The theme song was released onto Youtube on May 27, 2012 *First instance of a friendship ending over a guy in Orlando history *First instance of homosexuality in Orlando history *First instance of vandalism in Orlando history *First instance of a school fight in Orlando history *First instance of lesbianism in Orlando history *First instance of long distance relationships in Orlando history *First instance of a car accident in Orlando history *First instance of family death in Orlando history *First instance of child abuse in Orlando history *First instance of bisexuality in Orlando history *First instance of sex in Orlando history *First instance of revenge in Orlando history *First instance of self harm in Orlando history Theme Song Episode List Category:Season 1